


TomTord Oneshots and Drabbles

by Aexi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I fucked myself while writing some, Just let me write about them, LMAO, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Parties, Porn with Feelings, Shipping, Short One Shot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vanilla, Wtf else do i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexi/pseuds/Aexi
Summary: Have a book full of short stories involving the pairing of Tom and Tord from Eddsworld. If this ship is not your cup of tea, feel free to not read it.This book will include smutshots, fluffshots, and angstshots, so be warned. The Top/Bottom dynamic changes depending on the story, so take that into account.Anyway, enjoy!
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Heated

Tord was in heat, and this time, it was bad. So bad that the entire house was drenched in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. The poor omega was in quite a lot of pain at this point, and the cramps were killing him.

Now, normally, Tord would have Edd help him out, and his alpha best friend would never object-

But Edd wasn't home at the time, and neither was Matt. The two of them had gone on a road trip yesterday and wouldn't be home for another few days. Meaning, Tord was home alone, having the worst heat of his life, with no one but his worst enemy.

Tom.

Tom was the other alpha in the house, with Matt being a beta. The alcoholic was locked up in his room with a can of Bora Bora Febreeze on his nightstand. The Brit was trying to block out Tord's sickening pheromones with the air freshener, but it was only giving him a headache. Unfortunately, his bedroom was also settled right next to Tord's, meaning he would also hear his constant whining.

Eventually, Tom ran out of his Bora Bora, and the sweet fragrance quickly overtook the lack of it.

"I need to get the hell out of this house." He growled, slowly losing himself due to the smell. Tom got off of his head and left his stuffy bedroom. His legs stopped moving right in front of Tord's door, and he banged on it a few times. "Hey, commie! I'm leaving the house!" 

There was a bit of shuffling from the other side of the door. "W-Wait-!" Tord called from the other side, scrambling to the door. Tom watched as the communist cracked open the door, and he was immediately hit with another wave of vanilla heat. "Wh-Where are you going? Y-You can't just leave me h-here alone-"

"Why the hell can't I? You're making me feel sick with your scent, I need out." Tom grunted, his face reddening at the sight of Tord. His face was dark red with sweat beading at his forehead- his caramel blond hair was a mess and some of it stuck to his skin from the perspiration- and his silver eyes were drooping in exhaustion. 

Tord whined and let go of the door handle, clutching his stomach. "P-Please, Tom, d-don't go. D-Don't leave me here..." He looked up at the British man, desperation, and need glistening in his eyes. "A-Alpha... P-Please, alpha, help. I-I need you~." 

Tom felt himself slipping up, not having expected Tord to beg for him. He couldn't stop his erection from growing in his pants at the simple sight of the omega. The alcoholic wanted to shake his head and say no, but his body was telling him otherwise. 

"Tord, you know that I can't help you with this-"

"Yes, you can! Y-You're an a-alpha~. P-Please, alpha~." Tord fell forward onto Tom, his legs having given out. He scrambled to hold onto Tom's arms, and Tom let out a frustrated sigh. 

The man in blue lowered himself and hooked his arms under Tord's legs, swooping him up. "Fine, I'll help you. But we're playing by my rules." He huffed, going to Tord's bed and throwing him down onto it. Tord let out a yelp, scrambling to lay on his back. Tom watched him spread his legs as far as they could go, and another wave of pheromones was released. 

Tord nodded frantically and pulled his drenched t-shirt off. Tom growled and pinned his arms down to the mattress, "Meaning, I'm doing everything. You just lay here and look cute, got it~?" He growled in a commanding tone, leaning down and suckling at Tord's soft neck. Tord moaned loudly, his hips bucking up against Tom's thigh. He nodded again and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Y-Yes, Alpha~." He whimpered submissively, tilting his head to the side to give Tom more room to work with. He couldn't deny the alpha, especially not with how weak he was. Tord had to obey if he was going to be helped.

Tom smirked and bared his fangs, sinking them into Tord's scent glands. "Mine~." The Brit grumbled, lapping up the blood that flowed from the puncture. Tord let out a shout, his legs squirming under Tom. More needy moans left his throat as Tom continued to suck and bite at his neck, and they began getting more high pitched as Tom's lips traveled further down. 

Tom let go of Tord's wrists to undo the Norwegian's pants, ripping them off as soon as possible. He quickly did the same with his own, chucking both pairs of jeans to the ground. The Brit finally pulled his shirt and tossed it away. He went back to marking Tord's body, trailing down to his nipples to give them a few gentle sucks each. 

Tord shivered at the feeling, his back arching in pleasure. "A-Alpha, p-please~." He begged, the aching in his underwear growing more and more painful. "I-I need you i-inside of me~."

Tom pulled off of Tord's nipples and let his hands move south to his crotch. "Beg. Fucking beg like the slutty omega you are~." He commanded in his alpha growl, palming the boy underneath him. Tord moaned pathetically and tried to roll his hips against Tom's hand. 

He had no choice but to beg. "P-Please, a-alpha~. I need your thick cock inside of me~! I need you to destroy my slutty hole until I can't breathe, p-please~!" Tord cried out, drool sliding down his chin and onto the sheets. Slick began to rush out of his hole, drenching his underwear and the sheets underneath. 

Tom growled in satisfaction, ripping the omega's briefs off of his abdomen. "Good boy~." He praised, taking Tord's aching cock into his hand and pumping it quickly. The commie moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. "Get on your knees so your alpha can give you your reward~." 

Tord whined as Tom's hand was retracted and nodded, flipping himself over so that he was on his knees and elbows. He gasped as he felt two of Tom's fingers slip into his sopping entrance. 

"F-Fuck, y-yes~." He slurred out, his hips rolling back against Tom's hand. Tom smirked and pushing in another two, chuckling darkly at the loud moan that escaped from Tord's quivering lips. "G-Gods, T-Tom~! M-More, p-please~!" The omega cooed needily, and Tom only nodded. 

The alpha held onto Tord's hip with one hand and began thrusting his fingers quickly inside of Tord. Cries of pleasure began spilling out of him, tears leaking out of his glazed-over eyes. It wasn't long before Tom's fingers brushed against Tord's prostate, eliciting more desperate moans from him. 

Still smirking, Tom pulled his hand out of Tord's aching hole and wiped his slick covered hand on the sheets. Tord whined at the loss of anything in him, but let out a more excited one as he looked back to Tom.

The Brit had taken off his boxers and was lazily stroking his throbbing erection. "Fuck, you've been a good little slut, haven't you~?" Tom inquired, leaning over Tord's shaking body. He growled in the Norwegian's ear, causing yet another moan to escape from the boy. More slick flowed out of his entrance, it now dripping down his thighs. 

"Yes, alpha~! I've b-been s-so good for you~." Tord whimpered, his legs beginning to tremble under his weight. "I've been a good boy- p-please, ram your big cock into me~. Use me like a cock sleeve~." 

Tom chuckled lowly once again before aligning his length with Tord's hole. "Such a good little whore~." He rumbled, finally pushing his cock inside of the shaking omega. 

More moans began spilling over from Tord as Tom shoved himself as far as he could fit. When his entire cock was sheathed in Tord's ass, he stopped moving to let the man adjust. 

It was only a few minutes before the communist gave Tom a shaky nod, "M-Move." Tord ordered, pushing his hips back against Tom's dick. 

The alpha groaned and nodded himself, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Tord. Both of them threw their heads back, pleasure coursing through their bodies. 

Tom kept at a steady pace for a moment before feeling his rut start up. His thrusts began taking a rougher turn, causing Tord's moans to get louder.

"F-Fuck, yes! T-Tom!" He keened, more drool running down his chin. "F-Faster~! F-Fucking break me~!"

Tom grunted and obliged, ramming into Tord's ass at a fast pace. "Sh-shit, you're so tight. I love it~." 

Tord bit the sheets to keep from screaming, the pain and pleasure almost overstimulating him. He cried out at the sensation of Tom slap his ass, the stinging pain shooting through his body. 

It felt amazing.

"Do it again~! Slap me harder~!" Tord begged, releasing the sheets from his teeth. Tom laughed darkly and continued pounding into the omega at an unrelenting pace. He slapped the side of Tord's ass harshly, smirking when it was met with a slutty moan. 

Tom reached underneath Tord and began quickly pumping his cock at the same pace as his thrusting. It wasn't long before the alpha's thrusts got sloppier and more rapid. 

Tord came first, his load shooting onto the sheets below him. He continued moaning weakly as Tom finished up. 

"T-Tom, pull out-" Tord tried to tell him, but the Brit had already stopped moving. Tom's knot had slipped in, and he couldn't pull out until he released. "G-Goddamnit!"

Tom huffed and let out a low growl, leaning down to sink his teeth into Tord's scent glands once more. The alpha kept growling as he peppered kisses against the back and sides of Tord's neck. 

The omega purred loudly, the kisses soothing the aching in his lower half. "H-How long does it need to s-stay in for?" He asked meekly, his legs barely staying up. Tom huffed loudly and kept at his kissing. 

"Only a few minutes." He replied, attempting to move his hips a bit. 

Those few minutes quickly passed, and Tom tried to move his hips enough to finish out. His knot slipped out, and his seed was released inside of Tord. 

The Norwegian moaned loudly one last time, the feeling of being filled to the brim pushing him past pure bliss. Tom pulled out slowly, watching with pride as Tord collapsed onto the bed. The Brit smirked at the sight of his come drip out of Tord's hole, and he lied down next to where Tord had fallen. 

"Hnngh..." Tord groaned and took one of his pillows to hold in between his legs. He laid there on his side, feeling utterly exhausted. 

Tom cuddled up behind the omega, holding him close to his chest. "Whose are you now?" He asked right next to the boy's ear, keeping a tight grip around Tord's waist.

Tord sighed and leaned into Tom's touch. He was enjoying his warmth and barely noticed Tom pulling his red comforter over the two of them. 

"You. I'm yours." Tord purred, his body vibrating with pleasure and warmth. "Th-Thank you. For helping me."

Tom smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Tord's cheek. "No problem. I feel relatively better myself now."

"Good."

The house still smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, but it wasn't exactly suffocating anymore. It was a happier scent; like it had been relieved.

Well, it kind of had.

But then Tord realized the two of them hadn't used any protection.

"Shit."


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has started coughing up red flowers-  
> Why?

Tom felt horrible. He had spent a good ten minutes in the restroom, hunched over the toilet like he was going to puke. But he wasn't puking.

He was coughing. Badly. It had just randomly started a bit ago, and he could stop hacking his lungs up. God, it hurt.

And it began hurting worse when blood showed up in his hands after letting a particularly painful cough. Not just a hint of crimson blood. 

A bright red rose petal.

Tom knew what was happening. He had seen it before. It was some disease of unrequited love and sorrow. It causes you to cough up flowers until the plant in your lungs overgrows and suffocates you.

He had read about it late one night, curious as to what the word for it meant.

Hanahaki disease.

He was going to die.

It was all because of that Godforsaken communist bastard.

Tom kept his distance from all of his friends as the disease progressed. Especially from Tord. 

He could have the commie finding out about this.

He would know what it was all about, and he could let Tord know.

He wouldn't let him know he loved him.  
But unfortunately for him, the Norwegian man himself began noticing Tom acting oddly, and he was getting worried.  
And that was apparent. 

Tord caught him one day before the British man headed out for work at the bar. He held the smaller's wrists tightly.

"What's been going on with you, Jehovah's?" He inquired, pity glistening in his grey eyes. 

"None of your business." Tom snapped, trying to pry his arm free of Tord's grip to no avail. Tord was stronger than him.

Especially right now.

Tord didn't let him go, instead pulling him closer to his chest, "You don't have to be afraid of talking to me, Tom." He said softly, putting a tight grip around Tom's waist in a hug. 

Tom didn't fight back. Until he started coughing again. They started normally for a moment before escalating into the violent hacks they had been the previous week. Tord's worry only furthered.

"Thomas, what is happening-" The communist started before being cut off, Tom forcing his arms off of him. The blue boy fell to the ground and vomited, dozens of small red flowers spewing from his mouth. He tried to cover them up, but it was too late.

There were too many. 

And Tord had already seen them.

Tears began to well up in both pairs of eyes. Salty black ones began falling down Tom's cheeks, burning his skin as blood dripped down onto the floor. 

Tord knelt down next to Tom and forced him into another tight embrace. He sat down and pulled Tom into his lap, holding him close even through tears.

"Goddammit Tom, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He asked, demanding to be answered. A sob racked the both of them, a few more moist coughs coming from Tom. The blood dripped down to his chin.

"I didn't want to tell you that I loved you." He admitted sorrowfully, his dark tears staining both of their hoodies, along with the new bloodstains. 

Tord sighed and looked down, pressing their foreheads together. He cupped the boy's cold cheek in his rough and calloused hand. He gazed down into Tom's voids, his tears making his vision blurry.

"Goddammit, I could have saved you so much sooner." He whispered, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to the Brit's cheek, his chapped lips ghosting over Tom's soft ones.

Tom had felt the breath leave him at how close they were. His coughing had barely subsided, but the aching in his lungs was getting worse and heavier.

He didn't have much time left. He was almost too far gone. He needed this now.

Or he could quite literally die.

Tord seemed to be able to read his mind, and very carefully slipped his lips onto Tom's, taking the boy's breath further away from him. They were so soft to Tord and tasted of cherries and pineapples under the metallic tang of blood. A fragrant scent flooded his sinuses as Tom kissed him back.

The scent and taste of forget-me-nots and roses.

The Scandinavian pulled away, getting drunk off of the beautiful taste of the boy he loved so much. 

He couldn't bear to see him get hurt. He couldn't bear to see him cry. And he definitely could not bear to see him die.

Tord swore on his life, by the name of Thorfid Larkson, that he would not let Tom die before him.

Not if he could stop it.

Tom's watery eyes flickered back open, and he gazed up at Tord.

"B-but why?"

"Because I love you, Thomas Rosenwood. And im not going to let you suffer anymore."


	3. Only Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is a little bit insane, but his friends still protect him from the government.  
> But what if he's not the only insane one?

It was probably two in the morning at 27 Durdam Lane. Tord was lying in his bed, headphones on and computer in front of him.

It was the same as any other night. He was unable to fall asleep, his intrusive thoughts running freely through his mind. He had a game open on his laptop, probably a cringe-worthy free shooter. The Norwegian had at least five hours on the gameplay just tonight. 

He closed the computer, taking his headphones off, and setting both of them on the mattress next to him. Tord tried to relax, laying his head back into one of his pillows, his eyes tired and weary. He tried to clear his mind, raising one of his hands to rub his temples. The caramel blond sighed, letting his arm fall back down. 

And it twitched as soon as he laid it on the sheets, his other hand soon doing the same. A low groan fell from his lips, his silver eyes rolling. The man sat up with a strained noise of annoyance. He hated getting up this early, but he needed out of the house. He didn't want to have a relapse and snap again. He couldn't let that happen again; Edd was broken enough as it was.

Flashback to three months prior. It was still about three in the morning, not a cloud in the pitch-black sky. There was just the faint sound of crickets outside and the random humming of a car riding past their street. Everyone was asleep except for Tord. Well, that's what he hoped.

The Norsk needed relief, and not in the way you would think. Every now and then, Tord had to sneak out of the house to lurk in the shadows of London's back alleys. Not to deal drugs, or to pick up chicks, no-

To murder. You see, Tord had a problem. He had hit his head a bit too hard when he served in the military, and he had gone a bit insane. He was barely been able to escape the regiment with five first degree murder charges in his name. All of which were filed as war crimes.

So he had run. He fled to the one place no one would find him, that was in plain sight.

Edd Goldheart's household. Tord's childhood best friend was the only person he knew who would be willing to take him in. The British man was a therapist, luckily for Tord, and immediately took his old friend in. He gave him the guest room and offered him therapy to keep his small bit of sanity together. 

And it had worked for a while. He hadn't killed a man since he left the base or even had to. He didn't have the urge, his bloodlust having died down with the help of his roommate. Well, roommates. They were two other men in the house. Matt Hardgroves and Tom Rosenwood were their names. They were both pretty normal in Tord's eyes. Matt was a bit narcissistic, never able to put that goddamned mirror down for more than five minutes. God, Tord hated him, though. He was so obnoxious; his stupid high pitched voice, that vivid orange hair, his constant need to compliment himself and no one else-

But Tord didn't want to kill him. No no no. He was over that. Completely. He had no reason to get the British boy's blood on his hands. It would kill Edd to see Matthew dead. And Tord could not let Edd get hurt.

He was too important.

Tom was a different story. This man was special to Tord. He was short, sassy, and most importantly, he hated Tord's guts.

Well, that's what the Norwegian thought.

Tord was almost obsessed with Thomas for a period of time. He couldn't stop watching him. The Norsk knew everything about him, from his skincare routines, to what his favorite type of liquor was. His black voids for eyes mesmerized him, and the way his soft, sandy brown hair stood up in the mornings just and this crazy little heart go pitter-patter. He had no idea how he had been able to avoid his gaze for so long. Tom had never met his own desire filled grey eyes. They seemed to flash red with every simple glance in his direction.

He didn't want to call it love, but that sure was what it felt like sometimes.

Tord lived with the three of them for a few months before a certain date approaches. Three months and two days exactly from the present day. Tord has been five weeks clean of blood. He felt amazing, better than he had for over a year.

Until he felt his hands begin twitching for the blade he kept under his pillow. Sometimes he hadn't been able to control his body, the communist's hands moving on their own. And that's exactly what they did that night.

In the dead quiet, Tord slunk out of his own room, bloodlust blazing in his chest like a wildfire. He needed to feel the crimson flow more than ever now, the desire finally hitting him again. The blond man crept into the room of sleeping, and unsuspecting ginger man. He barely had time to comprehend what he was doing before the communist had lodged the knife right between Matt's ribs, bringing it down at least five times before his body froze. Matt's eyes had shot open at the first stab, and they were vacant and fearful a Tord stared down into them.

And then he screamed. The knife flew from his hand onto the carpet, and the crimson droplets flung all over the white wallpaper. The communist's shriek was high pitched and terrified, the sound of it ringing across the entire house. 

A faint shuffling was heard from outside of the room before the door burst open again. The lights flashed on, and the other two housemates stood in the doorway. Edd's eyes were wide and scared, and he immediately doubled over and vomited onto the blood-stained carpet. He didn't even notice Tord cowering in the corner, his eyes inhumanly wide and bloodshot. Warm tears had begun streaming down his cheeks, and his knees were held close to his chest.

Tom looked calmer than Edd, who had run to Matt's bedside in a frenzy. The brunette cocaholic already had blood covering his grey Smeg Head shirt, and he was whimpering as he frantically tried to stop the blood from flowing out of his best friend's tattered chest. It was for nothing, as Matt was long gone at this point, but Edd wasn't quite able to recognize that through his grief.

The other man, the smallest of them, stayed at the doorway. He didn't seem as fazed by the sight of the dead body. In fact, he almost seemed pleased, his lips twitching up every few seconds. Tord barely caught these details in the male, but he knew they were there. 

Tord had blamed himself once Edd regained his mind. The Norwegian was trembling, tears still pouring from his eyes as he continued to hide in the corner. He was scared to move. Scared that if he did move, he would snap again and try killing the remaining boys. Tom was the one to pull the commie to his feet, slapping him across the face at the sight of him stumble. 

Then they all sat down to have a talk. The conversation isn't important; it was simply to finalize what was happening. Add continued to house Tord, hesitantly, however. He knew better than to kick him out. It would only lead to more losses.

So instead, Edd began raising his guard, and he advised Tom to do the same. Every sharp object in the house was hidden from Tord, along with his precious guns. Every door was to be locked after eleven p.m. The Norsk didn't argue with these new rules, as he knew they were his only way of staying there alive.

The three of them disposed of Matt's remains as best they could, burying him in the back yard late at night. Edd planted some flowers over his grave, and he, Tom, and Tord all agreed to never speak of the incident again.

Back to the present day, Tord was still getting up from his bed. The blond man put his red hoodie on first, slipping his black Vans on after. He walked over to his door, letting out a tired sigh as he stood before it. He was tired, yes, but he had to go. He had to get out.

As he unlocked and opened his bedroom door, Tord tried to be as quiet as he could. He crept down the hallway, pleading to whatever gods watching him that no one would wake up to see him.

But then Tord heard something. Something that didn't sound right. He stopped walking for a moment, straining his ears to listen for it again.

Edd's quiet voice was barely audible, his breathing heavy enough to drown his words out. "T-Tom, please. Think about this! He's dangerous! We can't keep him h-here any more." Edd stumbled over his words, fear lacing his tone. Something was obviously happening in the kitchen; something unnatural.

Tord kept walking, creeping to the end of the hallway to listen in. He peeked around the corner to see what was going on and inaudibly gasped at the sight before him.

Tom, the seemingly harmless and tiny alcoholic, had Edd pinned to the counter, kitchen knife in hand. He had the blade pressed against Edd's throat, obviously not putting much pressure down on it. His normally black eyes were wide and white, and a grin was cracked across his face. 

"Bullshit, Edd. Utter bullshit. You just want to turn him in!" He hissed his right eye twitching, "You don't care about how either of us feels about it. You only care about your own 'safety.' Well newsflash, Goldheart-"

Tom forced the knife down, a yelp escaping from Edd before he went silent. Blood spewed from the cut, and the man's eyes lost their shine. The black-eyed man pulled away from his now dead corpse, wiping his bloodied hands off on his light blue shirt. 

"No one is going to separate me from him again." Tom hummed, a psychotic glint in his again black eyes. He set the blade down on the counter next to the body and stepped out of the kitchen, only to bump right into Tord.

Tom yelped and jumped back at the sight of Tord's red hoodie, but his brief fear quickly dissolved back into glee. His face was unnaturally bright for someone who just murdered their best friend, and it terrified Tord.

The Norwegian stared down at Tom, his eyes shining with fear and confusion. He had never seen Tom this way, so giddy and...

Well, insane. That's the only way to put it. The sight before Tord could only be phrased as a mess. Tom's hair was messy, flecks of drying blood scattered throughout it, and his clothes were near the same. But his face. Oh God, his face was nothing like Tord had ever seen before. Especially not from Thomas Rosenwood.

His eyes were still wide and pitch black, though they seemed to visibly twinkle as he stared up into Tord's silver ones. His grin hadn't faltered, his sharp canines being highly visible to Tord's keen eye. Everything about his expression was psychotic, almost being identical to the face Tord was only familiar with as his own. 

And it scared him. 

Tom chirped up after a second of staring, his being voice high and excited, "Tord! You're awake!" He keened, grabbing the taller man's hand and holding up to his chest, "This is great! Look! Look! I did this for you!" 

The Brit was referring to the murder scene behind the two of them. Tord's eyes flickered from the bloodied mess of a kitchen back to Tom's ecstatic expression. 

"You killed him." He said, his voice blank and monotone. The Norski was still in shock, after all. "Why did you..."

"He was going to turn you in, Tordie! I did it to protect you!" Tom insisted, a desperate hitch forming in his voice, "I did it for us." 

"So you killed him? What good would that do?"

"Oh come on, Tord, you know you would've done it eventually! I watched you kill Matt- I know you love the rush!"

Tord was taken aback by his words. So he wasn't just going further insane. Someone had been watching him when he snapped on Matt. "Who the hell are you? Do I even fucking know you?" He asked, pulling his hand from Tom's grasp.

Tom's expression dropped, his disappointment becoming apparent. "It's me! Tom!" He chided, folding his hands behind his back and leaning forward. "You love me! A-And I love you too!" 

Tord felt a rush of heat flood to his cheeks, his face flushing red. He did a double-take, "Y-You love me? H-How-"

"I've been watching you ever since you came back! I know you're obsessed with me." The Brit explained, moving his hands to place them on Tord's chest. "I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell you! And now that Edd and Matt have been taken care of, we can be together! We can run away together! We can be free!" 

Tord put his own hands over Tom's, his silver eyes beginning to sparkle. He stopped suppressing his urges and desires and let himself go, leaning down to capture Tom's lips with his own. The Norwegian didn't give him a chance to react before he had swept him off of his feet, pulling away from their short-lived kiss.

Both of their faces shared the same giddy grin, and Tom giggled in pleasure. 

Tord held the boy in his arms, unable to look away from his eyes, "Then let's run away together. Let's go where no one can find us, and ditch this shithole." He agreed, his canines glinting in the light of the overhead lamp. 

And they did just that, only grabbing a few things before fleeing from the scene. They didn't even bother to clean up the mess that they had left. Tom suggested running to a different country, perhaps to his old home in France. Tord agreed with him, and they made their way to town, ready to catch a bus. 

And neither of them showed any remorse for what had happened on Durdam Lane. They never spoke of it again, even after sneaking into a new life, with new names and all.

They just stayed with each other, and never looked back onto their old life.

It was easier this way.

Right?


	4. Red Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord has a secret, and Tom is the only one who knows what it is.  
> What could go wrong?

"I'm off for work guys, I'll be home in a few hours!" Tord called, about to walk out the door. He gave Tom a worried glance, as the man was sitting on the sofa, a smirk on his lips.

Tom was the only man in the house that knew what his job really was. The other boys thought he worked as an intern, taking calls and scheduling shit.

But Tom, his rival, who was the most likely to spill his little secret, was the only one who knew. 

The only one who knew he was the famous Red Devil. A quote-unquote, 'respected' stripper. Well, Tord liked to think of himself as respected. Haha, more like expensive.

Tom only knew about his little secret because of pure luck. He had stumbled upon his profile on a porn site, and the blue deviant decided to let him know. Tord had been terrified, of course.

Tord walked out the door, a nervous sweat forming on his perfectly shaven skin. He knew Thomas was the one with all of the power here. He could tell the others his dirty secret, and he could be kicked out. Just like he had always wanted. Or, Tom could be the good guy, and not do that to the Norse.

Only time could tell.

Tord let out a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. His eyes quickly adjusted to the bright red and yellow strobe lights, which started to dim ever so slightly as he came out.

His sunkissed skin seemed to glow in the light, and the Norsk's eyes shone in their silver and red beauty. He wore barely anything, just highrise black stockings lined with red lace, and black panties of the same caliber. The final touch was his fire red rubber gloves.

He strode out to the pole in the center of the stage. His hips swung to the sides and his walk was more of a saunter. The crowd of people at the club was rather large today, from what he could see. Men and women alike went silent at the sight of Tord come out, and their heads turned to look at him.

They all knew and loved him-

Well, more like loved the way his body moved. 

And he hated it. He hated how when he began dancing, everyone went dead silent before beginning to go crazy. He hated the lustful look in every one of their eyes as they watched him. He hated the way they threw money at him as he did his best to please, even if it was how he made quick cash. He hated every one of them.

He sighed heavily as he put his hands around the pole, lifting his body upon it. Tord tried to not look out at the sea of horny bastards as he spun around. So he simply closed his eyes.

He kept bending his overly flexible body, losing himself in his movements. Until he opened his eyes to see someone out in the crowd he didn't expect to see. He froze in an awkward position, his arms wrapped backward around the pole, and his legs in a similar way. 

His heterochromatic eyes met black, empty ones, and he felt his heart stop. A real blush formed on his face as he watched Tom throw a few twenties on the stage below him. The blue bastard had a testy smirk on his lips, and his lip seemed to be caught in his teeth. He wasn't wearing his signature hoodie, but instead sported a tight black tank top that highlighted his masculine features. A few women stopped looking at Tord to stare at Thomas, wide-eyed as the Brit watched with his arms crossed. 

Tord quickly realized that he had stopped short, and quickly continued dancing for a good few minutes before going backstage to his room. His heart was thumping out of his chest. 

The Norski's mind began to race, hundreds of thoughts flooding in at once. He slammed his door and sat down on one of the chairs with shaky legs. Why the hell was Tom at the club- his club to be specific? Why this one, out of all of-

The gay strip clubs in all of London... "Oh my God, he came to see me," Tord whispered, the realization hitting him. His face began heating up at the thought of Tom actually wanting to see him in such a way. He hadn't even thought the British man was gay before now.

Tord spent a few moments trying to pull himself together. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went over to the mirror to remove the small amount of makeup he had on. His hands shook as he took out a few cotton balls from his bag, along with makeup remover. It wasn't long before he was sitting back down, left to his fear and embarrassment again.

The Norse was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He shot up from the chair, his legs shaking.

"You've got a visitor, Red." A high voice from the other side of the door said, "And hot damn, I applaud you on this one." It was only his boss, Michelle, talking, but as soon as the door was opened, his heart stopped again. 

The woman had already left, and the only thing Tord saw was a familiar smirk. The blue man closed the door behind him, and he leaned back against it. 

Though, not quite out of fear, Tord couldn't look away from him. His cheeks lit up as he silently watched Tom look him up and down, obviously undressing him with his eyes. 

"That was quite a show you put on out there." Thomas chuckled and took a few steps toward him. Tord felt his heart speed up as the Brit stood right in front of him. He towered over the boy by a few inches, and the smirk still hadn't left his lips. "And God, the way you were moving... How did I never notice how hot you are?" 

Tord swallowed his pride and spoke, his voice high and shaky. "Probably because you've never seen me like this." 

The sandy blond man let out another chuckle before leaning in close to his face. His black eyes seemed to almost sparkle as he just stared into Tord's own eyes.

"Well if I had seen you here before, " he started, his voice low and husky, "I probably would have fucked you by now."

Tord's breath hitched at his words, and his blush deepened. He barely had time to register what was happening before Tom's hands were on his hips. 

"T-Thomas, what-"

"I know I technically paid for you for half an hour. But I am not going to fuck you without consent." 

The communist's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. Tord looked up to next Tom's gaze, his fear draining. "You actually want me? Why?" He asked, "I-I mean, I want you, I'm sure as hell, but why-"

"Because I like you, and I'm horny from your little show." He growled in his ear, going down to lick the side of his neck. Tord shivered at the sensation, his body becoming excited. "So, is that a yes or a no?" 

"Yes," Tord said without thinking, his body heating up. Tom pulled back to give him another smirk before picking him up by his thighs. The British nan carried him over to the bed set up in the room and laid him down. Tord watched as Tom peeled his stockings down, and he fumbled with his gloves. Said clothing articles were quickly discarded, thrown on the ground to never be seen again by the readers.

No further words were shared by the men, only the sounds of their breathing and their hearts beating in sync. Tom let out a quiet laugh as he looked down at Tord. He started at his sunkissed skin for a moment, admiring his every feature. He wasn't too feminine, his body not being an hourglass, but instead more of a perfect rectangle. Well, aside from his ass, of course.

And Thomas loved it, and the damn pervert couldn't take his eyes away. He let his hands roam over Tord's body, enjoying every little sound he made.

Tord shivered at ever touch his sensitive body was given. His back arched ever so slightly when said hands rested on his waist. Tom let out a huff of amusement and rubbed his waist for a moment. His reactions were just... Lovely.

Tom then pulled away to strip himself, pulling his tank top over his head and throwing it over to the pile of discarded articles. He quickly did the same with his jeans, giving Tord a perfect view of his erection. 

The Norse bit his lip at the full sight of it, Tom had slipped his boxers off as well. He felt his own cock harden at his length.

Thomas, who had noticed his arousal, pulled his black panties down. Tord's relatively smaller length sprung out, and he let out a soft whimper at the cold air hitting it. Tom reached over to stroke his cock, Tord moaning sharply at the sudden contact. 

"Cute." The Brit purred, giving him a good few jerks before putting his fingers up to Tord's mouth, "Suck." He ordered. Tord let out a quiet moan before taking his digits into his mouth, running his tongue over them. A few seconds pass before Tom pulls his hand away, a string of the Norwegian's saliva forming between them. 

The blond man reached down this time, pressing his fingers to Tord's entrance. The boy whined as Tom pushed in two digits at once. They slipped in easily enough, so Tom quickly pushed in a third. Tears quickly formed at Tord's multicolored eyes at the stretch, a few of them falling down his cheeks. Strained moans left his lips as Tom dug his fingers further in him, looking for that one spot as he stretched his entrance.

Thomas knew he had found it as soon as a high moan left Tord's lips, his hips bucking up into the air. He let out a laugh at the sight of his rival melting underneath him, a lustful and needy expression plastered onto his face. Strangely enough, he loved it. 

After a few moments of stretching, Tord began to become used to the feeling again. Soft moans began spilling from his lips, "P-Please, Thomas~. I'm ready."

Tom raised an eyebrow before smirking once more, seeing his helpless state. "Beg for it." He ordered, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He then held the Norsk's hips in place to keep him still.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me~. Beg~."

Tord let out a high whine, his body shivering, "P-Please, Tom~. I need your cock in me~. F-faen, I need to you to fuck me senseless, to make me your slut~." He pleaded, trying to move his hips under Tom's grip. "Make me y-yours~! O-only yours~!" The boy looked up at the British man, his eyes teary and filled with an indescribable need. He wanted him badly, going so far as to even give himself up to the man.

Tom chuckled before letting go of his hips, "I guess I could do that for my baby~." He purred, reaching over to grab the conveniently place bottle of lube off of the nightstand. He squirted some out onto his palm before slathering it on his own cock, pumping it a few times. He tossed the bottle to the side before aligning himself with Tord's ass. 

"Ready?"

"Yes." 

With that, Tom thrusted his hips forward, going still once he was fully in the Norse. The smaller man let out a hiss, his hips rolling against Tom's. He hadn't expected him to feel so big, as his length was stretching him a lot further than he had ever been before. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Tom began moving, holding onto Tord's waist as he thrusted. He wasn't being gentle, per se, but he was starting slowly. 

Tord let out a few choked moans, his mouth falling open and his breaths turning into pants. Sweat already began forming in the sides of his body, his skin glistening in the light.

The Brit groaned as he felt Tord tighten around his cock, and sped up his thrusts. He leaned down and began kissing Tord's neck, nipping and sucking on it every now and then. In seconds, his neck was littered with dark red marks, which were quickly fading to a purple shade. The Norski's moans were music to his ears, then getting higher and breathier with every thrust. 

The only sounds that were heard in the room now were the loud moans coming from Tord, and their shared heavy breathing. Sweat dripped from their bodies as the faint sound of their skin slapping together grew louder. 

"F-Faen, Thomas, h-ha- harder~. Please~." Tord begged, his back arching again. 

Tom obliged, slamming into him with more force now. He went faster as well, angling his hips so that his cock brushed up against the boy's prostate with every thrust. Tord's moans began to take a sharper turn, getting louder now. His pleasurable sounds only got quicker once Tom reached down to begin jerking his throbbing cock. 

"F-Fuck, Tord, your so fucking tight~. I-Its incredible~." He groaned, feeling an ever so familiar tightening in his abdomen.

Tord's legs began shaking, showing he was close as well. "I'm close, T-Tom~! Fuck, I need to c-come~." He moaned out, his hips bucking up with his thrusts now.

"S-So am I, f-fuck~. Come for me, Tord~." He grunted, his thrust becoming quicker and sloppier. "Be a good slut and come for me~." 

As soon as Tord heard his words, he cried out, his orgasm hitting him like a train. He came hard, the white fluid splattering on his chest, and dripped down to his stomach. 

"Please, Tom, come in me~." The caramel blond man panted, heavy moans still falling from his lips. 

Tom did as he was asked, shooting his seed into him. Tord let out a final loud moan at the warm feeling filling him up. The Brit pulled out, panting heavily as his come dripped from his submissive's entrance. 

The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Tom pulled Tord up. He slipped his arms around his waist and held him close, a gentle smile on his lips. 

"We've gotta do this again sometime..." Tom whisper, his voice softer than before. It almost sounded loving, compared to anything Tord had ever heard him say before. 

He nodded in agreement, looking into his eyes with a certain desire. The Norwegian almost lost himself before regaining his thoughts.

Tord licked his lips before leaning in to press his soft lips against Tom's rough ones. They kissed for a moment, their mouths moving with each other in sync. Tom and immediately melted into it, letting Tord wrap his arms around his chest.

Then, their intimate moment was interrupted, the door swinging open. Michelle stood at the open door and stared at the two of them kissing for a second. 

"Time's up, boys. Get outta here and go home to do the whole kissy, lovey-dovey thing."


	5. Stormy Waters

Sometimes in life, we can't control what happens. It doesn't matter how much we love someone, or how hard we try to protect them. 

They always find a way to let you down. Either that-

Or you yourself let them down. 

"N-no, please!" The man in blue cried, tears beginning to stream down his pink tinted cheeks. He was standing near the base of a cliff. A cliff that overlooked the ocean. "Please, don't do it!" 

Another man, this one clad in a red sweatshirt, stood right at the edge. He looked back at the waters below him, waves crashing against the rock wall with heavy force. 

There was a storm coming, the strong winds we're enough to prove that. 

The red man's hair was a mess; a wet mess of soft caramel blond locks. Tears had already been flowing from his dull grey eyes. 

"You can't stop me, Thomas. Not this time." He yelled, a soft accent lacing his voice. He shook his head and tried to wipe his hazy eyes. "I'm done with all of this. I-I can't do it anymore. I can't live with...

"With your constant mockery and hatred..." He turned his head back to Tom, his expression pained. 

Tom knew it was his fault this was happening, and every time he realized it again, his heart sunk deeper. 

Their two other friends, Edd and Matt, we're trying to hold Tom back, not wanting to lose both of their comrades at once. They kept screaming at Tord to step away from the edge along with Tom, but their pleads we're only heard by deaf ears. 

The three of them jumped back at the sight of a lightning strike the water behind their Norwegian friend, and Tord took their shock to his advantage. 

And he leaned back to fall from the ledge.

And earsplitting shriek was let out from Tom's lips when he fell. "NO!" He forced himself out of Edd and Matt's arms and flung himself towards the edge where Tord had fallen. He had to save him. 

After all, the Norse couldn't swim.

He barely had time to comprehend what was happening. All he saw before hitting the water was Tord's lifeless body sinking beneath the roaring sea. And almost as soon as he crashed into the water, he swam to the surface again. 

The storm grew nearer, and rain began pouring down upon the salty waves.

Thomas looked around in the water frantically, searching for Tord's bright red colour. He took a deep breath before diving back under the water.

He quickly felt his body bump into another. Almost yelling under the waves, he flailed his arms to latch onto the small form. 

Using his free arm, the man in blue darted towards the surface, breaking through to the air. His body was exhausted, but the last thing he was going to do was give up.

He had to save Tord before he could die.

Tom held onto the red boy's body tightly under his right arm. He tried his hardest to carry his unconscious form to the shore as fast as he could.

Thankfully, he was able to reach the rocky ground before it was too late. He threw Tord's body onto the solid ground and checked his pulse. 

It was still there. Somehow. But he wasn't breathing.

"Shit, Tord, please!" He shouted, immediately pumping his chest up and down. "Don't you dare fucking die on me, you commie bastard." 

He growled loudly before pinching Tord's nose shut and performing CPR. He thanked Jehovah Silently that he had learned CPR, otherwise he would be able to save Tord.

He kept at it for a few minutes before Tord's body convulsed, and Tom heard a loud cough. Water began spilling from Tord's mouth, and his eyes fluttered open.

Thunder rumbled in the background, and lightning flashed across the sky. If they hadn't gotten drenched by the ocean itself, the downpour of rain had finished the job thoroughly. The blond flipped his wet hair out of his face and did the same for Tord.

Tom stared at him in shock; he hadn't expected it to work. The Norse quickly came back into consciousness. He took notice of Tom and tried sitting up. Eyes going white, Tom tried to push him back down, as to help him conserve energy, but-

Instead of successfully doing so, he felt two weak and small arms wrap around his chest. Tord was trembling, but he kept a tight grip on Tom.

Trying his best to hold onto Tord, Tom reciprocated the embrace. But instead of keeping it there, he slipped an arm under the Norwegian and picked him up. He was oddly light, for someone who seemed so rough and tough.

Tord instinctively crossed his legs around Tom's waist and clung to him with his life. He was crying again, his lungs heaving with every sob. 

Tom did his best to comfort the boy, rubbing his back as he began the trek down the beach. He was glad he knew how to get back up to the cliff's edge. He had jumped from the edge himself to practice swimming a few times.

Tord quickly regained his voice, "W-why did you s-save me?" He asked, even his voice shaking. Tom sighed and only held the caramel blond boy closer.

"Because I love you, you commie bastard." He murmured, stepping back at another bright flash of lightning in front of them. Tord's breathing stopped momentarily at his words, "And if you had died, I would not have been able to tell you that... God, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. " Tom whimpered out, tears streaming down his lightly tanned skin. 

Tord tightened his grip around Tom's chest, tasting the salty wind on his tongue, along with the taste of his own tears. "T-Thomas, I love you too." He almost yelled, burying his sunkissed face in Tom's drenched blue hoodie. He continued to sob loudly, and Tom let him.

Tom kept walking until he found the trail leading uphill. Up the rugged hill, he found Edd and Matt, who were frantically yelling at a couple of police officers. Matt stopped short, seeing Tom and Tord approaching from afar and shook Edd's shoulder. They both stopped what they were doing to run to the red and blue men. 

Tom told the officers everything was fine, and that the situation had been handled, and they left without another word. The other two boys got in Edd's car without another word, as they knew Tom and Tord were exhausted from the waters. The Brit and Norse sat in the back seat together, Tom still holding Tord close to him.

They never smiled once, but they knew... They just knew that they were happy. Just to be in each other's arms for once, even after such a traumatic experience. Tom kissed Tord's head before resting his chin on it. They exchanged quiet words, as to not let the others overhear 

"I'm never letting you go again..." He said huskily, his voice strained and tired. "Never again..."

Tord only nodded and leaned back into his chest, "And I'll never run away again... I'm so sorry, my love..."

"Don't be... I love you..."

"I love you too..."


	6. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsworld  
> Edd and Matt aren't home, so Tom and Tord have to deal with each other for a while.

"Come oooon Tordie~." Tom cooed into Tord's ear, holding his wrists tightly. Tord scoffed and elbowed him in the stomach lightly.

"No way, commie bastard. You'll never get these lips again." He responded as the other let go of his wrists. 

Tom only chuckled and threw his hands up. " Then maybe we could come to a compromise, my dear Jehovah's Witness~." He flipped his bangs out of his face and snaked his arms around Tord's waist, "I'll suck your dick and let you top~." 

Tord blushed a deeper red than his hoodie, and whimpered slightly when Tom leaned up to kiss his jaw, "Why are you so goddamn persistent?"

Tom smirked, "Because I want you, l'amour~." Tord sighed and flipped him around to face him.

"Fine. I'll play your little game, dritsekk~." He growled, pulling the smaller man into a heated kiss. Tord pushed him towards a wall and lifted his leg up to knee at his crotch. Tom let out a muffled moan, and Tord took the chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, eliciting yet another moan.

Before he could stop him, Tom had unbuttoned Tord's jeans, and he quickly undid his own. The communist pulled away from the kiss, "We doing this here~?" he asked, and Tord simply nodded and kicked off his jeans.

"And I ain't letting you suck my dick," Tord grunted, pulling Tom's boxers down. Tom raised an eyebrow, and the other simply laughed, "You'd probably bite it off. And I'd like to have my dick when I fuck you so hard you can't walk~."

Tom blushed at his statement, his black eyes widening, only to be shut closed once Tord began to jack him off. "F-Fuck-" he choked out, his body seizing up slightly. Tord smirked, and tightened his grip around the blue communist's dick, speeding up his pace. Tom moaned out rather loudly, "F-Fuck, Tord!" There were lucky Matt had taken Edd out to the store, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to go at it like this.

Once Tom had reached his peak, Tord stopped, leaving him a blushing and panting mess. "W-Why'd you stop?" He whimpered with half-lidded eyes. Tord only smiled and held his hand out.

"Because we aren't done here~," he said when Tom looked at him with malice, still smirking, "I don't want you cumming before me. Now hand it over~."

The blond gave him another glare before scoffing and pulling a bottle of lube out of his hoodie pocket. He put it in Tord's hand, who gave him a pleased smile. He held the bottle in his teeth so he could take off his own briefs, throwing the onto the pile of their discarded clothing.

After squirting some into his hand, he put the bottle in his own pocket. "Turn around for me." He grunted, rubbing it in on his hands. Tom obliged, turning to face the wall. He shivered at the feeling of Tord's lube covered fingers at his entrance, and whined when the Norski pushed a digit in. He nodded, signaling for him to keep going.

Tord quickly slipped a second finger into his hole, the man under him whimpering softly. At the third finger, tears threatened to spill over from Tom's eyes. The taller man noticed his discomfort and pushed his fingers further in, looking for that one spot-

Tom suddenly let out a sharp moan, telling Tord that he had found his prostate. He smirked, pressing one of his fingers into his pleasure button, eliciting more needy moans from the communist. 

He continued to stretch him for a little bit, scissoring his hole open further until he felt it was good enough. Tom whined at the loss when Tord pulled his fingers out. 

The man in red took the bottle of lube back out, this time throwing it to the side when he had gotten enough. He lubed up his cock, which was hard and throbbing at this point. He aligned his member with Tom's entrance, "Are you ready?" He asked, resting a hand on his hip from behind. 

Tom nodded and gasped at the feeling of Tord pushing the tip of his dick in. He pushed in slowly, giving the sub time to adjust with each small amount. They were both panting by the time Tord had gone all the way, his hips pressing against Tom's ass.

"G-go." The Brit said after a moment of getting comfortable. Tord started slow, keeping his thrusts slowly paced. He grunted, smirking at the mewls coming from Tom. "F-faster~." 

"What's the magic word, pretty boy~?" He teased, expecting him to snap back.

"P-Please~. God, please fuck me faster." He whined with no hesitation, causing Tord to chuckle quietly.

The taller man began thrusting at a quicker pace, causing louder moans to spill from the Brit. "Good boy~." He praised, rubbing his hips as he pounded into him.

Tom shuddered under him, reaching down to jerk his own cock while Tord's thrusts became harder and faster. The Norwegian noticed this and smacked his hand away from his dick. Tom whimpered, "C-can't I jerk my own dick?" He asked shakily, but his breath hitched when Tord leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Just let me handle it." Tord purred, reaching down to stroke Tom at the same pace of his thrusts. The small man arched his back, moaning out loudly as Tord bit down on his neck. Tord began marking him while thrusting, leaving love bites across his neck.

It wasn't long before, "A-ah~! T-Tord I-I'm close~!" The blond shouted in ecstasy, feeling the warmth pooling in his stomach again, "P-please, let m-me come~!"

Tord didn't stop him, his thrusts getting slower and sloppier as he reached his own peak. Tom came in Tord's hand with a shout, his body trembling. The honey blond kept going, incredibly close.

"C-come in-inside~! Please~!" Tom begged him, still moaning out as Tord continued to slam into him. Tord obliged, finally cumming hard deep inside of him. The small man moaned at the warm feeling flood his insides, gasping as Tord pulled out of him. 

Without warning, Tord hooked his arm under Tom's knees and picked him up bridal style. The communist smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck, quickly leaning up to kiss the tall man. Tord carried him to his room for another round, leaving their clothes on the floor in the hallway.

A few hours later Matt and Edd came home, and Edd put the groceries on the counter with a bright smile. Matt went to the fridge and got a can of his Fanta, cracking it open and taking a sip.

Then Edd tilted his head at the sight of Tom and Tord's pants and underwear in the hallway. "Matt?" He said, getting the strawberry blond's attention, he looked over and set his can on the counter to go look. Once he saw the clothes, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Goddammit, they fucked in the hallway again..." He muttered under his breath, and he tried to usher Edd away to the living room. "Those idiots..."


	7. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposite Day AU  
> All is normal and peaceful in the household.

It was just a normal Sunday morning in the house. Tord was making breakfast for him and his lover, Tom was still sleeping, and Matt had dragged Edd put of the house to go grocery shopping.

The smell of bacon has wafted into Tom and Tord's room, waking Tom up. Still half asleep, he stumbled out of bed and through the old hallway to the kitchen. 

He snuck up behind his shorter boyfriend and slipped his arms around his small waist. Tord jumped, letting go of the skillet, "Ack!"

Tom rubbed his hips soothingly, whispering in his ear, "Its okay, Tordie, it's only me." He was just wearing his light blue turtle neck and checkered boxers, as that's what he tended to sleep in. Tord was wearing grey pants and his red sweater, a normal outfit for a normal day. He exhaled deeply and stopped shaking.

"Don't do that, Tommy!" He said, turning around and flicking him on the forehead. "I almost had a panic attack." 

Tom gave him a apologetic smile, and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, honey." He apologised, "I just wanted to say good morning. Your bacon woke me up." 

Tord jumped again, turning back to the stove to retake the skillet handle. He quickly flipped the little meat sticks, letting the other sides simmer on low. He smacked Tom's hand away as he tried to snatch a piece from the already cooked plate of bacon.

"Not yet, Tommy." He scolded, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, "You can wait five minutes. Now, no touching." Tord took the plate and put it out of Tom's reach. 

The blue man poured for a moment before getting an idea, "That's fine." He said, a smile on his face as he put his arms back around Tord. "You're cute, y'know~?" Tord sighed and tied to pull up his sweater to hide his blush.

"You're not winning me over." He said firmly, "You are not g-getting any yet." 

"I don't need any bacon~." Tom replied, with a smile, "I've already got you~." 

Tord squeaked as Tom's grip around his waist tightened slightly, and he began blushing furiously. Tord took the bacon plate from the open cabinet and put it back on the counter. He took the skillet and scraped the bacon onto the plate, then simply putting the pan into the sink. He turned around in Tom's arms and looked down at the slightly smaller man shyly.

A playful smirk appeared on Tom's face as he straightened up to kiss his soft lover. The man in red wasn't expecting it, but hesitantly returned the kiss.

And then Tom pulled away, letting go of Tord and stepping back, "You're gullible too, Tordie~." He chided, holding up a piece of the bacon. 

"Tommy!" Tord exclaimed, "You used me to get to it? I feel hurt..." Tom's expression dropped as he saw Tord's face go from flustered to sad. Feeling immediate guilt, he stepped back to Tord, holding up the bacon, "I'm sorry."

Tord's smile came back, "Its okay, Tommy." He said, kissing the others forehead, " You can have it. " 

The front door then burst open, "C'mon, Edd! You've gotta grow a spine!" Matt was telling as the purple and green pair came back with bags of groceries. Edd just looked at the ground, embarrassment clear as day on his face.

Tom looked over at them, "What happened at the store, Mattie?" He asked, hopping up on the counter. Tord took the bacon plate and set it on the other counter, where the boys all gathered around. Matt sat at one of the stools, signalling Edd to sit on another one. 

"Some guy tried to scam us out of our bloody coupons, and Edd here was going to let it happen." He grumbled, taking his hood down and snagging a single slice of bacon for himself.

Edd looked at the other two, "I didn't want to cause a scene...." He muttered quietly, shifting in his vest. 

They spoke of the fiasco for a while before coming to a simple solution. Once Matt and Edd had gone back to their rooms, Tord and Tom cleaned up the small kitchen. After they finished up, Tom hugged his lover completely out of context, which was completely normal. 

"I love you, Tordie." He said, holding him closely. 

Tord smiled, and hugged back warmly, "I love you too, Tommy."


	8. Green

This is erosion  
Grinding up rocks with your molars  
A big fish swims past your rod  
You can't catch it, it's far too fast

It had been the perfect year. I was in love, and I was happy.   
All until he came to me, explaining that he didn't want this anymore. It was hard, hearing the words, 'I don't love you.' Not after everything we had been through... But I guess, that's no just how life works. The Earth continues to spin, and it continues to decay.

"I'm sorry, Tord."

'No, you're not. You don't care about me... ' is all I could think when he tried to apologize. But instead of saying that, my stupid mind wandered, and I almost lost myself in front of him.

Deep hook marks in rubber lips  
I see your eyes in the flowers  
I'll pick a bunch for your room  
Green and blue to match your pictures

Our first date, or the day I confessed my long lives love for him. I had taken him out to a remote field that was littered in green and blue flowers. I knew how much he loved green and blue, it was a symbol of him and his best friend.

I picked a whole bouquet for him, and found two black roses to arrange with them. And when I handed him the flowers, his black eyes seemed to sparkle. I told him that I loved him, hoping that we would spend forever there, and he smiled and kissed me. 

You looked so good in green

Then Edd got in the way. A year after we had been dating, in secret, the boy in green confessed his love for my Baby Blue. 

And he didn't say no.

I hope you're well

He ended us, for the boy in green. The one who always showed his support, and the one who had always known how I had felt- 

And you look so good with him

And yet, my Blue looked happier with him... After everything, after all the things I did for him... He threw it all away for his best goddamned friend.

And I'm proud of you still

I will always love him. And I will never get over this. And yet... I'm proud of him for being honest.

I miss your perfect teeth

I'll always miss his smile. The smile he gave me when I confessed, and the smile he gave me when I gave him the roses.  
Pure innocence and love.

I was too blunt

But sometimes I'll wonder what I did wrong. Was I too straightforward? Did I ask too much? Was I not understanding enough?   
Surely not... I tried to give him everything he wanted...

I hope you feel happy

At least I know he's happy.

That's all I want  
That's all I want

At least he's happy...

Mess in the kitchen  
I was so disappointed  
I guess I got to my head  
And I was too young to understand it

My dads always told me to follow my heart, but not to be so blind as to let it lead me astray. Looks like my young heart didn't know what they meant by that...  
When I had him, I was so happy, so proud of myself for finally getting the courage to tell him-   
And that only made the guilt and disappointment of rejection sting worse.

I get it now that it's too late  
I never stopped feeling guilty  
I'm over it, I promise that  
I just gotta sing it out of me

Three years passed. They'd gotten married and moved out west. They adopted a son, and named him Gerard, I believe. He's a cute kid, but seeing him makes me wonder- 

What would be different if Tom hadn't let me down? Would that be me, and not Edd? 

I'm not sure that it is that I feel in the out of my stomach every time I think about him... It may be guilt, for not trying hard enough... Its probably just my heart, begging for me to go back and try again-

But I'm over it. I promise. 

You looked so good in green  
I hope you're well  
And you look so good with him  
And I'm proud of you still

I've said before... He's so much happier than he had been, and he may be doing fine, but I'm not. 

I'm proud of him for having the courage to break my heart instead of Edd's. Even after all of these years.

Take care of my shirt  
Warm and red  
I hope you think of me  
Still as your friend

I never found my red sweater after we broke up, but I know he kept it with him. I hope he never gets rid of it. And I hope that he uses it, even when I'm gone...

I'm sorry, kjærlighet. I couldn't be the perfect lover or even the good friend you needed. I just hope you will always consider me your comrade and friend.

I hope you love yourself  
Your body and heart  
I hope you feel happy  
That's all I want  
That's all I want

Never feel insecure, you're perfect. Your body is perfect, and you heart is pure as an angel. Stay happy, Tom, my love. 

-Tord Larksong

I sighed and signed the envelope before writing his name on it. After a long time of thought, I cocked my pistol and raised it to my temple. 

"Ḁ̷͓̦͉̦̉̿͝͝t̵̤̥̓̎͛͠͠͝ ̷̠͉̈́͑̓͑̆̐l̴͙̞̽̌̊̊̍̕̕͠e̸̡̛̙̰̮͋͋̾͐͛̇͐̆͊a̷̢̤̘̥̰͓̞̰͒̈́s̶̞̯͙͊͊ț̸̢̘͖͇͍̭̳̙̱̒̄̈́̄͛̑͝ ̷̹̼͔̟̝̔ḩ̶̩̭̤͖͠e̵̟͈͖̘͙̻̺̾͑̅͑̚ͅͅ'̵̦̟͌͂̏̿̕͘s̶̨̰͎͌̓͐͂͠ ̸̙̜͒̂̿͛͂̈́́͂̕ͅh̷͍͔̓͒̈̍̊a̵̦̯͈̹̖̲̜̹̅̑̏́̇̿̈́͘p̴͔̉͋͒̿͌̀͆p̶̹͙̙͉̼̀̔̌̈́̓̀͂̉̒y̷͚̯̟̞̯͚͔͐̇̽̌͒̕̕̕.̸̼͉̻̰͙̄̇͐ͅ"

BANG


	9. What Is That Supposed To Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does "Jeg elsker deg" mean? Tom is hellbent on figuring it out, and it isn't long before Tord gets what was coming for him.

"Jeg elsker deg, kjærlighet. I am sorry." Tord said quietly as he backed anyway from a half drunken Tom, who was glaring down at him. The communist actually did feel sorry for starting the fight, realizing how big a mistake bringing up Tom's family was.

Tom growled and continued to stare him down, his expression of fury shifting to confusion, and back. "Why do you always talk in a different language with me?! You know I don't know what you're saying!" The taller man snapped, and Tord continued to back away, stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room. He seemed to be heading for the door, and Tom noticed.

"Now where are you going? Running from your problems instead of facing them like a fucking man?"

"No, I'm leaving so you can blow off some steam, min elskede." The Norski told him, opening the door and going out. "Edd will text me when you're finished."

And with that, he was gone, and Tom was left alone in the kitchen. He sighed deeply and ran his hands through his sandy blond hair, and sat down at one of the stools at the counter. Taking out his phone, he thought only one thing-

What the hell did, "Jeg elsker deg," mean? Knowing Tord, it was probably an insult, or a sign of his hatred. Though, he was still curious.

The Brit decided to take action, and he pulled up Google on his phone. Not knowing quite how to spell any of it, he typed in-house

Yai elsker dai 

And he waited for the results to pop up. He was further intrigued by the immediate response, thinking he'd have to dig through the deepest parts of the internet for it. Tom tapped the first result, it being a 'to English dictionary.'

Jeg elsker deg; Norgwegian-

'I love you.'

"Fuck no!" He yelled, throwing his phone away from himself at the sight of those three words. He felt a tightening feeling in his chest, and his face seemed to heat up. "I mean, right?"

He shook his head and stood up, going to grab his phone. He made his way back to his room, and closed the bedroom door with a slam. 

He flopped down onto his black-and-white checkered sheets, burying his face in his pillow. After letting out a loud, low groan, he flipped himself over and reached under his bed, grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff. He popped the cap off, tossing it to the side, and immediately took a few swigs. 

Tom sighed after downing half of the bottle, feeling a bit tipsy. His mind soon wandered, thinking about Tord's words. Surely it was a joke of some sorts? Why would Tord 'love' Tom of all people?I

Maybe it was just his form of sick joke, trying to get the blond's hopes up, only to crush them. 

Or it was true...

"Do I love him?" Tom thought aloud, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought. "No. I hate him. He's just... He's just a stupid commie..."

His mind began to wander again, this time thinking about Tord himself instead of his words. His sharp jawline... His long honey brown hair... His gorgeous red and grey eyes... Tom slapped himself in his drunken state, taking a few more gulps of his alcohol. 

"Why would I love him... He's only ever hurt me..."

He tried to think of the last time Tord had actually hurt him, physically or emotionally, (not including today) but he couldn't think that far back.

In fact, the commie had only been trying to help him lately, trying to get him out of his drinking habits and such... "Okay, so maybe he doesn't hurt me anymore... He's still a diiiick-"

'More like he has a dick. I wonder-' he slapped himself again, scolding himself for thinking of such things. 

"I guess he is relatively attractive... And he's rather charmingg..." Tom was then greeted by an mental picture of Tord, and he nearly fell off his bed. "Oh, fuck... He's actually pretty hot... And I guess he has been trying to be nicer..."

Tom continued to ramble, unaware that Tord had come back inside, and has heard him begin to speak. At first, the Norski was horribly confused. Why was Tom suddenly-

"Faen." He murmured, realizing what Tom had done. He found himself blushing at the faint sounds of the black eyed man complimenting him, and felt his heart stop at his last words.

"Maybe I could give the commie a chance..."

Tord let out an audible gasp, pushing himself against the wall next to Tom's door. He then quickly covered his mouth as he heard shuffling coming from the room. It went quiet. Dead quiet.  
When there was no noise, Tord thought he was in the clear, but as he attempted to walk away, his wrist was caught.

Tom knew he had been listening, he had heard him give away his position. He pulled Tord back, causing a grunt to come from the commie. 

"Wh-what the fuck-" he stuttered, immediately heating up at the feeling of two strong arms wrap around his waist. "T-Tom?"

"Yep." Tom said simply, holding Tord from behind. He pulled the other to his room, despite his awkward protests. Tord gave in quickly, letting Tom drag him off, though immediately regretted it once he was pinned to the wall.

Tord shivered at any touch he was given, and blushed furiously at every second of eye contact. "T-Tom, what are you doing?" He squeaked once he regained his sense.

"I'm going to try something." 

That sure helps a hell ton. Tord thought, yet it flew away when he felt Tom's lips ghosting over his neck. The Norski bit his lip, trying to keep calm as the others hands rested on his hips. Faen, what is he doing- 

Tom decided to take initiative, and reached up to pull Tord's hood back, tracing the smaller's collarbone. Eager to make his mark, he lightly kissed the skin before biting down.

Tord yelped, almost jumping at the mix of pleasure and pain, "Faen! Thomas, at least be gentle!" He whimpered, his arms snaking around Tom's torso as the taller kissed and nipped at his neck.

"Nah." Tom said blatantly, reaching his jawline. He was enjoying this much more than he should be, his blood boiling at every small noise or movement Tord made. 

Finally, Tord felt Tom's lips meet his own, and he immediately melted into it. But as soon as it started, it ended, and Tom had pulled away, leaving the smaller desperate for more. 

Until he felt himself lifting off the ground and being further pressed against the wall. Tom gripped his thighs tightly, making it near impossible for the commie to fall. Tord lifted his legs a bit, letting them wrap around Tom's back. Their lips met again, this time in a more passionate kiss, and their eyes flickered shut.

Tord decided to let Tom take the lead, as he seemed to know what he was doing, and gladly allowed him entrance when he felt the other's tongue brush against his bottom lip. He shivered and moaned quietly at the feeling of Tom explore his mouth, and soon found himself become aroused. 

Tord began grinding his hips up into Tom's, eliciting a low groan from the man. The small male began to become more needy, and a burning feeling in his chest began to grow. 

They finally broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as they breathed heavily. "Merde..." Tom spoke softly, still holding onto Tord tightly, "Do you-"

Tord understood before he finished speaking, nodding quickly, "Please, min elskede..." 

The blue man blushed a dark red at the plead, and quickly carried Tord over to his bed. He had a smug smirk on his lips, and his face no longer showed any signs of drunkenness.

'He's completely sober... ' Tord thought to himself as Tom gently set him down on his bed, 'This is real...'

Tom sighed and pulled his hoodie and t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Tord did the same, and they were soon staring into each others eyes with a sense of unknown passion. The blond rested his hand on the other's belt buckle, and looked to him before going further. The devil horned man have him a smile and a quick nod of consent, and Tom quickly undid his belt and then his own. 

"You really want this?" He asked again, not wanting to overdo it.

"Yes, Tommy, I want you." Tord responded, not breaking eye contact, "Just be gentle. Please."

Tom nodded and undid their jeans, pulling them down and tossing them away as well. He took a moment to admire the sight below him, Tord having a different body type than he expected. "You're so cute, Tordle~." He purred, leaning down to kiss his neck once. Tord blushed and shook his head.

He felt Tom's hand trail down the side of his body, stopping at his inner thigh. "God, your beautiful... How have I never noticed?" He cooed, now palming the smaller male under him. Tord's breath hitched at the new sensation, and soft whimpers escaped his lips.

The black eyed man smirked and pulled down Tord's boxers, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling his own down and kicking them off.

Tord bit his lip at the sight of Tom's naked form, and he quickly looked away, trying not to stare. Tom was at least seven or eight inches, and his heart raced at the thought of it being in him. The taller man gave him a sincere smile, "I have to ask you something-"

"Yes, I'm a virgin."

"Okay, thank you." He chuckled lowly, surprised at the quick response. He hadn't even asked the question, and the commie knew. Tom thought for a second before reaching over to open a drawer next to his bed, and he took out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and squirted some into his hand, rubbing them together. "Prep?" he asked, and Tord nodded.

Carefully, he placed his fingers at Tord's entrance, slowly inserting one digit. The honey blond squeaked at the new feeling, and wiggled his hips a bit, trying to get comfortable. Another digit was added, and the pain still hadn't kicked in quite yet. 

When Tom slid his third finger in, Tord tensed, choking back whimpers of pain as he was being scissored open. Noticing his partner's obvious discomfort, he kissed him passionately, hoping to distract him.

After about a minute of stretching, tears were streaming down Tord's cheeks, and Tom decided that they were both ready. He removed his fingers, and wiped them on the sheets. Tord whined at the loss, and bit his lip again as he watched Tom coat his cock with lube. (Kill me, please)

Once lubed up, Tom aligned himself with Tord's entrance. The submissive gave him a nod, and he slowly began to push into Tord. Groans were shared by both of them, being a mix of pleasure and pain. Once his member was fully inside of the other, he gave the commie a moment to adjust. 

Tord shifted his hips around, moaning quietly at the feeling of being filled. He gave Tom another nod, and the Brit leaned over him, staring down. Tord got the idea and wrapped his arms around Tom's torso, and Tom held onto his hips, keeping him in place.

"P-please Tommy, m-move." He whined, and Thomas happily obliged, almost pulling out until only the tip was in, and he slowly began thrusting into the smaller male. A few small moans left Tord, though he tried to suppress them.

Tom took notice and picked up the pace a bit, "C'mon Tord~. I want to hear the angelic sounds you make~." With that statement, Tord cried out, letting himself go. 

" A-ah~! T-Tom! Tom! Ah-Tom!" He moaned in rhythm with Tom's thrusts, which were getting faster and a bit harder, "T-Tommy, fa-faster~! F-Faen~!" The blond did so, pounding into Tord faster, and reaching down to stroke his member at the same pace. 

Tom shifted his angle a bit, causing his cock to finally hit Tord's prostate. Tord moaned loudly, not expecting the electric shockwaves through his body, and he began clawing at Tom's back in pure ecstasy. 

"R-Right there~! Hit it right there~! P-plea-ah~!" He moaned, now begging for more. 

Tom finally lost it, and began showering Tord in kisses and compliments as he mercilessly pounded into him, "God, you're so gorgeous~. And your t-taking it so goddamn well, f-fuck~." He cursed, feeling a sudden warmth pooling in his stomach. 

Tord, who had also felt the rope in him tighten, began shaking and clawing a bit more desperately, "T-Tom~! I-I'm close~!" He choked out, and Tom responded with a soft, "Me too, love~ ."

His thrusts became unrhythmed and sloppy, and before he could warn Tord, he shot his seed into the other. Tord moaned loudly at the warm feeling in him, and quickly came onto his lover's chest with a final moan. Tom pulled out, now looking down at the honey blond communist lovingly and panting heavily. The two of them shared a few more kisses before Tom picked Tord up and walked him to the shower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up together, they lied down in Tom's bed, the Jehovah's Witness holding Tord close as they spooned. "Did I do well, Thomas?" The Norski asked warily, and Tom held him impossibly closer.

"You did better than I ever could have imagined, l'amour~." He murmured, burying his face into Tord's long strawberry scented hair. "Thank you."

Tord smiled tiredly and chuckled quietly, "For what?"

"For helping me learn that I love you."

He sighed happily, and was finally comfortable with them. "Jeg elsker deg, kjærlighet." 

Tom returned the smile, and exhaled deeply before responding, "I love you too, Tord."


	10. ew i dont want to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sees Tord for the first time in a year at the mall.  
> He's not that happy about it, to be honest.

The mall was especially crowded this fine Saturday afternoon. Tom just had to have been dragged along by his friends, Edd and Matt.

Edd had apparently 'needed to meet someone,' so that meant Tom had to go too. Though instead of staying with his annoying friends, the alcoholic had decided to simply wander off from the group to do his own thing. He was currently walking into the old liquor store near the back ends of the mall, searching for the perfect bottle of tequila.

He stopped at the little store and went inside, filing past a few tall, older men to get to the back where the tequila was stored. 

Tom was gained a few odd stares as he grabbed the best bottle he could find. He was rather small, he didn't look a day over eighteen, and not to mention his hair stood up to defy gravity. And he had unnatural black eyes. 

Yet he was normal. The Brit was twenty-three, lonely, and alcoholic.

Normal.

But whatever. The man just wanted his liquor, and that's what he was going to get. Tom went to the front register and purchased the bottle. He knew the clerk well enough, so he didn't even have to show his ID. 

Then, Tom left the little place, tequila bottle secured in a bag in his hand. He traveled back to where Edd was supposed to be hanging out, not expecting any trouble to overtake him.

Until he heard a shout from behind him. An ever so familiar voice, laced with an obnoxious accent he never could stand to hear. One so intoxicating, not even the strongest of brandies could drown out.

"Oi, Tom! Holy shit is that you?!" The voice yelled, and Tom snapped his head around to see if his suspicions were correct. Indeed they were; heading towards him was his old rival and enemy, Tord Larsen. He was a bloody annoying Norwegian communist that always wore red, watched annoying anime porn, and only cared about himself. The commie had moved out of the house about a year back, saying something along the lines of, "I'm off to make it in the big city!" Before driving off and never contacting Tom again.

And the Brit hated that. Not only did he hate Tord, but he mostly hated what Tord did to him the bastard had just left with no remorse for how Tom felt about his departure. He had barely even said goodbye. 

It had always driven Tom nuts. But still, his heart fluttered at the sight of his old enemy. Tord finally caught up with Tom, it had taken a while seeing as the Brit hadn't slowed down for him. The Norwegian put a hand on Tom's shoulder and shook it playfully, causing Tom's face to flush to a light pink at the contact. 

"Tom, old friend! How have you been? It's been forever." He asked Tom, his accent heavier than it had sounded before. Perhaps he had gone back to his home country after leaving? Eh, Tom didn't know or even care for that matter. He just wanted to know why Tord was here now. 

"I've been fine, I guess." Tom shrugged and peeled Tord's hand off of his shoulder, holding it for a second. "I've been a bit bored without you around to bother, but still fine." 

Tord let out a bark of a laugh, causing Tom's heart to flutter once more. His laugh was so hot to him! Jehovah, why?

"Well, Looks like you can be entertained for the day! I came to meet Edd here so we could all hang out again!" Tord explained with a shit-eating grin stretched across his face. He looked genuinely happy to Tom. 

This caused Tom's eyes to widen a bit. "So that's why Edd brought us out here. Interesting." He mumbled before continuing his walk back to Edd. He didn't say anything else, not even when Tord let out a yelp as he tried to catch up again. 

Tom led Tord back to where Edd was sitting in the food court. Matt was probably off getting his hair and nails gone, so the three had the table to themselves.

It was a decent afternoon, Tom feeling rather positive about the interactions he was having with the communist that was currently occupying his thoughts. The end of the day eventually rolled around, and it was nearly time for Tord to depart from the group again. Matt had rejoined with them just as the Norwegian man was about to leave, giving only a small "Who is he?" Before shrugging it off and running off again to get some snacks. 

Tord and Edd said their goodbyes before Edd went off to find Matt again. This left Tom and Tord alone.

Tom sighed and looked around nervously, "So I guess this is goodbye again, eh?" He tried saying, letting out a nervous laugh. Tord raised an eyebrow and looked down at the alcoholic, whose face was red once again. He tilted his head in confusion and leaned down to get a good look at Tom's face. 

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Tord chuckled and shrugged, straightening up. He was taller than Tom remembered, too. A lit taller. 

Tom blushed again at the attractive sight in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he took out a pen from Edd's bag and scribbled something out on a napkin that was on the table. He shoved it into Tord's hands before grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Don't get in any out of country trouble, dipshit. I'll see you around." Tom muttered in Tord's face, unable to keep himself from pressing a quick peck on the commie's cheek before attempting to let go and pull away. 

The last thing Tord heard from Tom as the smaller man grabbed his and Edd's things was "Call me!" 

Then the Brit disappeared. 

Tord looked down at the napkin clutched in his hand, his face bright red from Tom kissing it. One of his hands reached up to touch the spot where Tom's lips had been and the Norski let out a smitten sigh through his giddy grin.

Scrawled onto the small napkin was Tom's phone number; one Tord had never been given before.


	11. Stop Texting Me

(10:58) Hey, idiot. Pick up your phone, I am trying to call you.

(10:59) nah, id rather not have to hear your fross commie voice.

(10:59) gross*

(10:59) Fine then, you're dealing with Edd's wrath when we get home.

(11:00) ugh, fine. Ill call him, not you.

(11:00) Thank you.

(3:56) What the FUCK was that?

(4:00) what do you mean? I was just telling edd and matt about all the oh so lovely things i heard you grunting and groaning about last night.

(4:02) What the hell, dude! You don't just tell our friends about my masturbation routines!

(4:03) then you should be a little bit quieter when you do it, no?

(4:03) and maybe not yell my name so loudly. That works too.

(4:03) or not, that would be cool too. Not saying i dont like your sounds ;)

(4:04) Shut the actual fuck up, you dumbass.

(4:10) you know you love me. :)

(4:57) dipshit, come downstairs Edd's calling for a family meeting

(6:00) That was interesting to say the least.

(6:03) shut the fuck up i dont want to talk to you right now

(9:37) Hey, I know you don't want to talk, but I just wanted to apologize.

(9:40) I know what I said at supper was kind of uncalled for, and my words came out a lot ruder and harsher than I intended for them to. I should not have called you out like that, and I definitely should not have disrespected you in such a major way.

(9:45) Tom? Hey, are you there? 

(9:45) I hear you sniffling and whimpering over there.

(9:45) why cant you just leave me alone

(9:46) Because I'm worried about you, and I want you to acknowledge my apology. 

(9:46) fine i accept your stupid apologi

(9:59) apology*

(10:00) That didn't seem very sincere.

(10:00) just leave me alone commie

(10:02) I'm coming over there.

Tom laid in bed, his pillow between his legs as he grunted and threw his phone away from himself. As it his the floor, light flooded his dark bedroom. 

"Yo, loser. C'mere." Tord muttered after sitting down on the edge of Tom's bed. The Brit obliged after a brief hesitation. He shifted over to Tord and pulled himself onto his lap, curling uo against his chest. 

"You better be fucking sorry." Tom grumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around Tord's chest. The communist let out a huff and put his arms around Tom's waist, holding his equally as tight.

"I am. I should not have called you what I did." The Norski whispered, resting his head on Tom's shoulder. "I honestly have no idea what came over me, and it was not okay for me to slur you out like that."

Tom stayed silent, keeping his face buried in Tord's man tiddies. "You're an asshole. Just let me sleep..." The Brit sighed and nuzzled further into his companion's chest. It wasn't long before he had crashed, falling asleep just like that. 

Tord just stayed quiet and carefully took out his phone to check the group chat with their friends. 

(10:30) Can you two like, keep your personal problems in dms

(10:30) yeah, i would appreciate that too.


	12. drügß

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom ends up at a college party with some of his "old friends."   
> What could go wrong?

+fucking NSFW warning+

Tom's head was pounding. 

The Brit was at his first college party, and it was turning out nothing like he was expecting. 

He had expected something more mature and less drug-filled than his previous highschool parties. But instead, here he was with his best friend, Edd, getting "wasted" at a college party. Of course, Tom wasn't actually planning on getting wasted, but still. That's kind of the point of parties. 

Said party was hosted by the notorious Tord Larkson. Tord was a Norwegian student, in his first year of college just like Edd and Tom. He was once best friends with the two as well, all until a few very insulting words were thrown around. 

Tord was far from important to Tom. In fact, his stupid attractive self was the only reason Tom was about to be leaving a mess of vodka all over the hallway carpet. That was if Tom had to see his stupid face- that would be the only reason for him to puke.

Well, technically, Edd had gotten the invite and had RSVP'd with Tom as his plus one. Tom had not been very happy, but then he was offered free booze and his attitude flipped right around.

Either way, Tom was not having a very good time at this party. His head was hurting from the nasty scent of weed and stale liquor, and the twinging of a future hangover was already nudging at his temples. 

The lights were rather low as he tried to make his way to the front door, pushed up against the wall as he moved. Tom needed fresh air now or he'd end up spewing his guts all over all the girls that crowded around him.

Tom stumbled past a few other students and flung the front door open as he continued to lean on the wall. He slipped out the doorway best he could, and let out a loud sigh of relief once he was hit with a blast of cool, fresh air. Tom looked back through the door with hazy eyes, barely able to make out everyone else from the dark lighting and smoke. 

The Brit stumbled towards the driveway where Edd had parked their car. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his now eyeliner smeared hand. Tom groaned in annoyance before looking down at himself. 

He rolled his black orbs for eyes and scoffed at his outfit. Edd had picked it out for him, saying something along the lines of, "It'll attract all of the hot guys for you."

The clothes weren't even that bad. It was only a tight black tank top- that just so happened to define any curves his small body had- and dark blue ripped skinny jeans. Edd had also helped him fix his hair and such, using temporary blue dye for the tips. 

Tom had thrown on some eyeliner on while Edd was driving to Tord's place. He liked the way it looked with his dark skin tone. 

When Tom had arrived at this party, he was feeling like a hot, confident mess. Now that he wasn't even halfway through the said party, he felt like he had just given birth to five children in a row.

Back to the present here, Tom was leaning against Edd's green Volvo while he tried to get his head straight. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and slumped to the ground. The Brit sat there for a moment before shifting to reach into his jeans' pocket. He took out a crushed pack of cigarettes and pulled one from the pack before putting the cancer stick between his lips.

Tom continued to rifle through his pockets for a second, trying to find that bloody lighter that he knew he put in there. He let out a low groan when he couldn't find the damned thing.

So Tom decided to sit there and mope, cigarette still hanging loosely between his teeth. Then his saving grace fell upon him- a lighter dropped into his lap with a plop. 

"So, you came, eh?" A velvety, accented voice purred from above him. Tom tilted his head up to see his worst enemy himself. He sighed at the sight of Tord, but he knew there was no getting rid of the Norwegian. 

Tord sat down next to Tom against the car and looked up at the sky. Tom decided to light his smoke at this moment, flicking the lighter on and then off again once finished. He tossed the lighter to Tord, who wasn't paying attention and put the cigarette between his fingers before taking a long inhale off of it. 

"What do you want, you bastard?" Tom asked as he exhaled, watching the smoke pour out of his mouth and nose. He could already feel the nicotine traveling through his body. The Brit raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at his enemy, taking another puff off of the stick. He finally noticed Tord wasn't wearing a shirt. The hot air of the party must have been getting to the Norski bastard too.

Tord was quiet for a moment more before chuckling. "I asked Edd to bring you along." He admitted out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I asked Edd to bring you here. Was I being too quiet, or are you just an idiot?"

"No, you dipshit, I meant what as in 'why the fuck did you want me here?'" Tom retorted, heat coming to his face in embarrassment. 

Tord rolled his bright blue eyes and scooted closer to Tom before resting a hand on his shoulder. Tom's face only darkened as he tried to escape the scene already. 

"Because I wanted to apologize for what I said to you in high school." The Norse said quietly, moving his hand down to Tom's hand. He held it tightly in his own. "So, I'm sorry for calling you a fag. It wasn't very 'cash-money' of me if you will. I think coming out as bi gave me a shove in telling me I was wrong."

"Wait, wait, wait. Since when are you bi?" Tom stopped Tord's little apology speech to ask. 

Tord's face flushed pink at the inquiry, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I only came out recently. It's only because I realized I had feelings for a guy though." The man explained, his grip on Tom's hand tightening slightly.

Tom raised a brow again and let out a snort of laughter. "I'm guessing you have feelings for me then, huh?" The Brit asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it away onto the pavement. 

He watched as Tord's face erupted into a bright red. Tom took that as a definite yes. "Alright then, pretty boy. Let's get up." The Brit muttered, standing up. He pulled Tord up with him.

"Wait, Tom." Tord stopped him from moving, though he stood as well. Just right in front of the blue boy. "Yes, I do like you. A lot, even. I don't want you to run away as you did before, and I don't want you to hate me again-"

"What are you talking about? I'm going inside to tell Edd I'm 'heading home.'" Tom cut Tord off yet again, using air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm. He began marching back over to the party, dragging Tord along with him. The Brit decided to just throw out a random game plan. "Then, we are going to pretend to leave for a bit, and you're gonna 'drive me home.' But instead of you taking me home, I'm just gonna suck your dick in the car~." 

Tord began sputtering nonsense as they approached the door. "Wh-What? Since when do you-"

"Yo, Larkson. Can I borrow a lighter?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind them. It was just some other college student with a stained brown sweater on. He looked like he was trying to enjoy the party a little too hard. 

Tord shrugged and fumbled to get his lighter out of his pocket. He tossed it at the oblivious background character just as he was tugged inside.

Tom was already weaving his way through the crowd of dancing eighteen-year-olds. He caught sight of Edd after a while; the cola loving boy way doing pot with a couple other of their classmates. The Brit looked up to see Tom, obviously high out of his mind. 

"Hey, Tom! Where ya been?!" Edd shouted over the noise, setting his empty, red solo cup down on the table. "You've been missing all the fun! And holy shit is that Tord?! What are you two doing together?!" Tom rolled his eyes again and dragged Tord over to where Edd was, laughing at how compliant Tord was being. It's like the Norwegian didn't mind getting pulled around. 

"Yeah, we've been hanging out. He's gonna take me home!" Tom shouted back, the loud noise and suffocating scent of weed getting to his head again. "I'm not feelin' too hot and this party isn't helping!" 

Edd gave him a slight nod of understanding and waved goodbye. Before Tom could say otherwise, he was swept off of his feet. 

He looked up to see none other than Tord, who had picked him up without any trouble. "I think I should take the lead here now~." The red boy purred, his accent getting heavier with a flirtatious tone. 

\---------

It wasn't long before the two were in the back seat of Tord's Jeep with their lips attached.

Tom had pushed Tord into the car and slammed the door shut before crawling onto the Norski's lap. Albeit hesitantly, Tom pressed their hips together as they kissed frantically, their tongues dancing with each other as one may say, and their teeth were. clicking together. 

Tom began rolling his hips down into Tord's, causing low groans to leave both of them. He decided to suck on Tord's lower lip for a second before pulling away completely. The two were a panting mess, and before long, Tom was fumbling with Tord's belt and zipper. No words were exchanged as Tom undid his former enemy's pants, and it stayed that way until he was pulling at the hem of Tord's red boxers.

"So, whatcha want, pretty boy?" Tom asked in a hushed tone. He almost sounded needy, that small bit of desperation hitching in his voice.

Tord barely thought at all before he spoke. "Whatever you're up for, you little slut~." The Norwegian purred, the comment going straight to Tom's dick. Tom rolled his hips down against Tord's again before shifting off of his lap. He took the Norski's erection out of his boxers and began stroking it slowly. 

"I think I want to taste you~." The Brit cooed, leaning down to kiss the tip of it. "Then, I think I want to ride you until I break you~." 

Tord shivered and let out a groan at the feeling of Tom's lips against his cock. It only drove Tom further, as he took the head into his mouth and sucked on it like a lolly. Tord could tell his companion had done this before, just nu how confidently he was working. 

Tom quickly took about half of Tord's length down his throat, rubbing his tongue up and down the shaft as he got there. He had been planning on taking Tord about halfway, but the sound of the Norse's pitiful whimpering drove him to go further. Tom began quickly bobbing his head up and down, shoving the rest of Tord's length down his throat. This was one of those moments the Brit was glad he had no gag reflex because it gave him the ability to take all of this asshole of a man's dick with no trouble. 

Tom was doing great until he felt Tord's hand get tangled in his messy, dark hair. Tord must've started to get close because his legs were tensing up, and of course, he was trying to make Tom move faster with his dick. Tom didn't mind, as he only kept going. He let Tord face fuck him for a moment, moaning at the feeling of his hair being pulled on as he tried to pull off of the Norwegian's cock for a short break. He gasped for breath, a mixture of drool and precum dripping down his chin as he caught his breath. 

Tord looked down at him with his hazy blue eyes, his face a lovely dark red. He had an expectant expression plastered on his face, making Tom only want to please even more than he had been before. So he went back down, using his hands to lead Tord's cock down his throat until his nose touched his skin. The Brit could feel his dick brushing against his tonsils, and moaned again just to see how the vibrations would affect his partner.

The reaction was just lovely. Tom pulled back and looked up to see Tord throw his head back and groan loudly. He giggled slightly, the sound coming out muffled, before sucking on the tip of his cock for a second longer. Tom pulled off and sat up, wiping his lips off before smirking. 

"As much as I would love for you to come into my mouth, I think it's about time we got to the main event, no~?" Tom purred seductively, his black eyes almost appearing to sparkle in the dark. 

Tord let out a growl and shifted to get his dirty clothes off. "You said you wanted to ride me?" The Norski asked while raising an eyebrow. "Do you need any prepping? I've never really had sex with a guy so-"

Tom cut the man off, putting his index finger to his lips to shush him. "Shhh. It's all good~." He assured Tord, trailing his finger down the Scandinavian's now bare chest. The brunette admired every inch of his gorgeous, tanned skin. His perfectly chiseled chest only turned Tom on even further, causing his erection to finally visibly cause a tent in his skinny jeans.

"I prepped myself before even coming to this bloody party. I knew I'd get laid, so I just went ahead and cleaned up and everything~." Tom continued, pulling his tank top over his head before tossing it behind him. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and tried to slip them off throwing them with his top as soon as possible. "I know it's your first time dumbass. That's why I'm taking the lead until you get the hang of things."

After he had fully stripped, Tom pulled Tord in for another passionate kiss. He shivered as he felt Tord run his hands up and down his body, arching his back when one of them rested right in the small divot in his spine. The Brit whimpered, reaching down to quickly stroke his aching cock. He broke the kiss suddenly, letting out a low moan as Tord moved his hand further down to his ass. 

"G-God, you look so fucking hot right now~," Tord murmured into Tom's ear, causing a shiver to run up the smaller man's spine. 

Tom whined as he pulled away, looking up into Tord's eyes with need glistening in his dark orbs. "Where is your bloody lube? I need you inside of me, but I need lube first."

"It's in the glove box. You'll have to stretch over there to reach it."

"I'll live." Was all he muttered before moving to reach into the front seat. He bent himself to he could reach the glovebox, fumbling with the latch so that he could get in and snatch the small bottle of lube from its contents. When Tom came back to Tord he was pleased to see the Norski had begun to lazily jerk himself off. 

Tom smirked at the sight and clicked the cap of the lube open. He squirted some out into his hand before using his free hand to pull Tord's away from his cock. He quickly coated it with enough lube before moving his body so that his legs were on either side of Tord. 

Tom raised his hips and aligned Tord's cock with his entrance. He let Tord guide his dick up to his hole before lowering himself onto it.

Tord groaned loudly in sync with Tom's moans, their sounds quickly dying down to whimpers. As soon as Tord's entire erection was sheathed inside of Tom's ass, the two stopped to adjust to the stretch.

Tom leaned down and pecked Tord's neck, "Y-You're pretty big, Tordy~." He admitted flirtatiously, his hips beginning to move up and down slowly. Tord moaned sharply, purring at the feeling of Tom starting to suckle at his collarbone. 

"And you're tighter than a shrinking box~." The Norwegian shot back, his hips also beginning to buck involuntarily. "I think you've had your moment to adjust. Now be a good little slut and move."

Tom moaned softly at Tord's tone but pulled away from his neck nonetheless. "Y-Yes, sir~." He whined, lifting his hips before slamming them back down. This brought out a loud string of moans from both of them, as Tord fumbled to grip Tom's hips tightly. 

Tord helped guide Tom up and down on his cock, listening to his sweet moans as they got louder and louder. Tom began bouncing on Tord's dick at a swift pace, fluidly moving his ass up and down in a way that could only be described as experienced. He was moaning quite loudly as he moved.

"O-Ohhh God, baby, just like that~." Tord purred seductively when Tom brought his hips down especially hard. Tom almost shrieked as he was pushed back and down onto the seating. His moaning only escalated as Tord continued to pound into him mercilessly. 

"F-Fuck, Tord! O-Oh! Shit, please, g-go harder!" Tom begged, sweat beginning to glisten on his warm skin. 

Tord only slowed down a bit to tease him, of course. Tom didn't take this well. As he began frantically bucking his hips up against Tord's. God, he hated car sex. It made it so hard for him to just flip Tord over and keep riding him like a stallion. 

The Norski smirked and leaned down to slowly begin kissing and nipping at Tom's soft neck. He left a few hickeys up and down the man's throat all while slowly thrusting in and out of him. "If you want me to pick up the pace, I would suggest begging~."

Tom squirmed underneath Tord his hips weakly pushing his ass against Tord's cock to gain more friction. "C'mon, T-Tordy, d-don't make me b-beg." The blue boy pleaded, his eyebrows pushed up to show how desperate he was. Soft moans continued to spill from his lips, either way. 

"You're begging for the wrong thing, you whore~."

"P-Please, Tord! Fine! I-I need you to stop being a dick and fucking destroy me! Don't let me walk for a week! Fuck me until I can't feel my legs, just please~! Please, I need you~!" Tom begged, his voice getting higher with pure, burning desire. 

"Good slut~," Tord muttered before quickening his pace. It wasn't long until he was slamming into Tom as fast as he could, all while still sucking on his neck. The Norksi moved his mouth a bit further to roughly suck on Tom's left nipple, adoring the even louder moans that his actions were drawing out. 

Tom was feeling the most pleasure he had ever felt in his life. His moans were growing louder with every new thing Tord threw at him. He loved the way Tord was being completely merciless, how he was just absolutely using his body at this point. He loved every touch he was blessed with, every sloppy thrust into his body. And Jehovah the way Tord's cock only barely brushed up against his prostate when he pounded into his tight heat-

God, it made him want to come. Tom wanted to come so badly now- His climax was finally edging upon him. 

"T-Tord, I am so goddamn c-close, don't you dare fucking stop!" The Brit shouted, his voice dripping with that same desperation as before. He needed to come. It was the only thing on his mind-

Thankfully, Tord was too lost in his pleasure to stop Tom from releasing. That's just what Tom did. His load shot out of his cock and onto his chest, which was preceded by a particularly loud and slutty moan. 

Strangely enough, just as Tom felt himself release onto himself, he felt a warm, familiar substance fill him up to the brim. Tord had come at the same time as him. Awe, how cute~. Tom thought to himself as Tord slowly finished up his orgasm. As the Norse pulled out Tom whimpered at the feeling of some of his seed dripping out of his hole. It still felt so weird, even after all the times he's been fucked. 

Tord collapsed onto Tom, his arms finally giving out. "Faen. That was a good fuck." He said tiredly his eyes fluttering shut as he drifted off to sleep. Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance as he had already calmed down from his high, and he looked down at himself.

Gross. He was all dirty now.

Tom grunted and tried to sit up with Tord laying on him. He propped himself up against the door and let out a long sigh. His back hurt like hell. Along with everything else. 

"God, I hate fucking car sex."

What a great party.


End file.
